


A One-Way Ticket to the Rainbow Bridge

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rainbow Bridge, i'm not even in this fandom, pet death, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Yuuri and Makkachin always went out on a morning jog together.This morning, however, Makkachin goes the way of Vicchan, and jogging will no longer be a possibility.





	A One-Way Ticket to the Rainbow Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen YOI (what I know about it is from Tumblr, the wiki, and the occasional fanfic) so if I fucked up their characterizations something fierce that's why

Viktor ended up having to go to skating practice early today, for some reason. Something about being a stand-in coach for some up-and-coming new skaters (apparently, Yakov was currently unable to do the coaching himself, on account of 'age-related health problems' (which must've been a fancy way of saying he's getting too damn old for all this, much as he didn't want to admit it)). 

From what Viktor was seeing, a few of the new recruits held potential. But none could ever hold as much as his beloved Yuuri. If Viktor recalled correctly, Yuuri and Makkachin would be on their morning jog by now. He wished he could've gone with them on a bike ride or something, instead of being here. 

At least he could announce breaks for the skaters, even if those were for his own benefit. It was during one such break that Viktor received a text message from Yuuri, when he checked his phone for anything: 

_Call me ASAP_

With a sudden feeling of dread in his stomach, Viktor did so. He tried to remain cheerful when Yuuri picked up. 

"Ah, Yuuri! How was your-" He said with a hopefully bright enough voice. But he didn't get to say any more after that; Yuuri's voice was wracked with sobs and what sounded like choking. 

"Viktor! Viktor, it's-" Yuuri was forced to pause on account of another coughing fit; it was so bad, it were as if he were hacking up one of his lungs. When that stopped, it was replaced by loud wailing and more sobbing, along with what was probably an attempt to say "Why did this have to happen?!" 

Once he forced himself to take a few deep breaths, Yuuri managed to explain why he was so worked up: 

"It's Makkachin. He's..."

...

It had been discovered only a few minutes ago. Yuuri, for some uncalled reason, was taking longer than usual to get all his jogging stuff in order. It could've been because Viktor wasn't able to wake him up that morning. Nonetheless, he'd managed to get his butt in gear, and got ready. 

Hopefully Makkachin wouldn't mind having to go out for a morning run later than usual. Chances were that he'd probably actually appreciate the extra rest. 

"Okay, Makkachin!" Yuuri had called out to him, seeing him curled up on the floor. "I'm ready to go now! Sorry I made you wait for so long!" But he didn't get a response; Makkachin stayed right where he was, not moving a muscle. Thinking he was mad at him, Yuuri stepped closer. 

"Makkachin, hey." Still no response. "If you're upset I took so long, what do you say we go see Viktor at practice? It'd be a great time to see how he's doing!" When Makkachin didn't leap awake from hearing Viktor's name, that was when Yuuri truly began to get worried. Taking a few tentative steps, he kept watching to see if the dog would do anything at all. 

Nothing. At that point, Yuuri had gotten to his knees to get a closer look. Then he reached out and cautiously petted Makkachin's head. He quickly drew his hand back when he felt just how cold Makkachin was. The realization of what had to have happened was beginning to dawn on him. 

"Oh no..." Yuuri whispered, getting back to his feet and quick looking for his phone. When he found it, he'd frantically sent a text message to his fiance, leading to what happened now. 

...

When Makkachin awoke, he found himself in a completely different place; no longer was he surrounded by the walls of his owners' apartment. Instead, he found himself in a beautiful meadow, with all sorts of dog-friendly attractions. Looking about, he could see other dogs happily playing fetch, or receiving belly rubs. 

He then got to his feet when he decided he  _had_  to check the rest of this place out. It seemed as though the meadow sprawled out forever around him. In the very center, however, a beautiful rainbow stretched from the meadow he was in, and onto another faraway spot. 

Makkachin put his nose to the ground, deciding to try and sniff out anything of interest. What he got was the mixed aromas of liver snaps, cooked chicken, homemade baked dog treats, and all sorts of other wonderful things. He was still trying to pick out anything of interest to him when he bumped into something. 

The dog that he'd encountered greatly resembled him, albeit smaller. The dog tag on his collar stated his name was 'Vicchan'. 

Both dogs stared at each other for a few moments, before performing the customary dog greeting that involved sniffing each other's butts. When that was done, they went back to staring at each other. 

Vicchan then turned in the opposite direction, urging Makkachin to follow him. When the both of them stopped again, it was in front of some kind of mirror. Peering into it revealed Viktor and Yuuri standing in front of a gravestone, crying their eyes out and holding each other.

Confused, Makkachin looked down at Vicchan. In order to clarify why he was showing him this, Vicchan put up a paw against Yuuri's reflection. Makkachin was then able to put two and two together, realizing that this was once Yuuri's dog. 

With little else to do, the two dogs watched the heartbreaking scene of their owners during Makkachin's funeral. It seemed to go on for far too long for their comfort; they almost breathed a sigh of relief when Viktor and Yuuri finally left. 

Vicchan trotted over to Makkachin and sniffed at his nose, a gesture that Makkachin gladly returned. The two both walked away from the mirror now, finding a spot to lay down next to the giant rainbow in the meadow. 

It looked as if they were going to be here a while. Perhaps later they could join in on some of the games all the other dogs were participating in. 

For now, they were wanting to somehow tell the stories of their respective owners. The both of them certainly had a lot to talk about in that regard. 


End file.
